


Falling and Other Stories

by CushiKitten



Series: Dorky and the Dragon [2]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, One Shot Collection, Other, You Have Been Warned, Young!Astrid, Young!Fishlegs, Young!Snotlout, young!Hiccup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CushiKitten/pseuds/CushiKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of side stories to 'Dorky and the Dragon' that can be read on their own, I think. No pairings yet (unless you squint and turn your head a bit), because they're just kids. As in, like, maybe ten or less. The stories take place before the events of DatD.</p><p>*Update* I'm in the process of moving to a new user name (MulaSaWala), so no more updates here. You can find me at MulaSaWala.tumblr.com and I have an account here on AO3 as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Falling

**Author's Note:**

> They're supposed to be ten or so. Can you tell? So yeah, I was writing Dorky and the Dragon, but I kept seeing the part where Snotlout says that Hiccup saved his life before, and, well, this is the result. Does it make sense? Are they too out of character?
> 
> As always, feedback is my food. Yummy.
> 
>  
> 
> Snotlout couldn't believe it. This was the sort of thing that happened to Hiccup, not him…

It had started when Hiccup had tripped over, well, nothing actually, but had tripped anyway. The boy was forever falling over, and in his head, Snotlout had known that it was an accident, but that wasn't the point. Hiccup had tripped, and knocked into Snotlout, who had then fired his arrow in the wrong direction, completely missing his target by a mile and accidentally killing the Ingerman pig, which was going to be the main course at Fishlegs' tenth birthday. 

Everyone had blamed him. Hiccup was Hiccup, so it wasn't the smaller boy's fault, it was his. And it was so unfair! 

' _Just because he's the chief's son.'_ Snotlout thought bitterly. 

But, actually, not _everyone_ had blamed Snotlout. Stoick had immediately known what had happened (even though he hadn't been there. That's what made him a great chief, Snotlout decided), and made Hiccup apologize to him and to the Ingermans. And Snotlout had thought that was the end of it, but when Stoick had taken Hiccup home, his dad had spanked him. In front of everyone! That was sooo embarrassing! 

' _He says it's because I bothered the Ingermans, but I know it's because I annoyed the chief'_. Snotlout said to himself. For as long he could remember, his father had told him he'd be chief one day, not Hiccup. _'And it would serve him right, for being such a stupid-head.'_

Hiccup was always in trouble, and he never did the things Vikings were supposed to do. Hiccup wouldn't be chief anyway, so Snotlout decided he would be. And his father said so anyway so there. Snotlout liked his father, most of the time, except when he was drunk, like he was right now, probably. Which was why Snotlout was out wandering in the forest. 

His father was probably drinking right now because he'd upset the chief when he was supposed to be the next chief, and he'd upset the chief because he'd made the Ingerman boy cry and that was Hiccup's fault. 

' _Everything is always Hiccup's fault.'_

Snotlout was so busy thinking that he didn't see the trap. 

_THUD!_

Suddenly, he was in a deep hole, the kind the Vikings dug to catch unsuspecting animals and stuff. Snotlout couldn't believe it. This was the sort of thing that happened to his cousin Hiccup, not him. And yet, here he was. 

The hole wasn't too deep, really. But the walls were smooth and the ground was packed hard. He couldn't get out. They didn't check these traps more than once a week, if that! Snotlout was starting to sweat. He was about to start panicking and shouting for help when a head peeked over the lip of the hole. 

"Hiccup!" Snotlout was so relieved he almost forgot that he was mad at him. 

"This is all your fault!" Snotlout yelled, shaking a fist at the smaller boy. 

"How is this _my_ fault!" Hiccup wanted to know. 

"Because…because…" Snotlout didn't know either. "Why are you here, anyway? To make me miss more targets?" He yelled. Never mind that he didn't actually have his bow or arrows with him. He'd left them at home before he went out for his walk. 

"Do you want me to leave you here?" Hiccup yelled right back. 

"Well, get me out of here, then!" 

Hiccup got on his belly at the edge of the hole and stretched out his arms. Snotlout grabbed hold of them to haul himself up, but almost as soon as he started pulling, Hiccup started shouting. 

"Ow, ow, ow, let go, Let Go, I'm Going To Fall In!" He screamed. Snotlout let go immediately. If they both got trapped, they were both dead. 

"I can't believe this." Snotlout grumbled as Hiccup moved to sit on the cusp of the hole. "I'm trapped in a hole, and the only person there is the _only_ person in the entire tribe who _can't_ help me out" He smacked his forehead with the heel of his hand. 

"I'll go get someone who _can_ help you, then" Hiccup said, but made no move to leave. 

Snotlout was a little bit relieved that he didn't leave. He didn't think he could take being all alone in a hole with no way out. 

"How come you're here, anyway? Were you _following_ me?" He sneered. 

"I wanted to apologize." Hiccup said, mumbling a bit, but it was clear enough for Snotlout to hear. 

"I know my dad made me already," He continued "but this one's from me. Sorry." 

Snotlout didn't know what to say to that. Suddenly, he wasn't angry at all. 

But if he wasn't angry at Hiccup, then…now what? He didn't know this too. They sat in silence for a while, thinking. 

"Why were you out here in the first place?" Hiccup asked out of the blue. 

"I just felt like it." Snotlout replied. "How come _you're_ out? I heard Chief Stoick tell you not to go out for the rest of the day." 

"He always says that." Hiccup made a face. "I always sneak out anyway. I wanted to see if Fishlegs was still sad about Miss Pinky." 

"Miss Pinky?" Snotlout wanted to laugh. 

"The pig," Hiccup clarified, not noticing. He told Snotlout the story. 

Hiccup had gone to the Ingerman house, and seen Fishlegs trying to bury the pig. It wasn't going very well. Fishlegs looked so sad that it made Hiccup sad too. He didn't blame anyone, he knew it was an accident, but that just made Hiccup feel worse. He squatted beside the pig and touched it. All of a sudden, Miss Pinky jerked! 

Both boys screamed, falling over themselves to get away from the squealing zombie pig. Fishlegs' parents ran out the door with their axes, looking for the attackers. When the saw the pig in the shallow grave struggling, and the two terrified boys holding on to each other and looking like they'd seen a ghost, they started laughing. 

"She wasn't dead after all." Hiccup told Snotlout. "And Fishlegs made his parents promise not to kill Miss Pinky as his birthday present." 

Snotlout was laughing so hard that his sides were splitting. He looked up to see Hiccup laughing as well, and realized that this was the first time he'd seen Hiccup laughing. 

"Waste of a good pig." Snotlout snickered as he wiped tears from his eyes. When they were clear, he noticed that it was considerably darker than it had been a few minutes before. 

"Uh, Hiccup? You'd better go for help. It's getting kind of dark…" Snotlout said nervously. 

Hiccup didn't reply. He sat there motionless, and Snotlout was about to repeat himself, just in case Hiccup hadn't hear him, when suddenly Hiccup got up, and Jumped! Straight. Into. The hole. 

Snotlout was too shocked to speak for a moment, but it didn't last long. 

"Are you nuts? Now we're _both_ trapped!" He said in despair. 

"I have an Idea." Hiccup replied. Snotlout wanted to cry. He was well acquainted with Hiccup's Ideas. Like that bola shooting thing that knocked out Gobber the Blacksmith, and the sticky stuff that kept left Ruffnut and Tuffnut _literally_ _attached_ to each other for an entire day. 

"Odin, we're going to die!" Snotlout wailed. 

"Listen!" Hiccup shushed him. Then he sat down. Before Snotlout could say anything, he said "Get up on my shoulders. There's a tree root you can reach up there, so you can pull yourself up." 

Snotlout looked at him like he was insane, but it was starting to get _really_ dark, so he did what Hiccup said. He got up on the smaller boy's shoulders and, true enough, he could reach the edge of the hole. Actually, he could do more than reach the edge. He could have pulled himself up without the root that was reachable, like Hiccup said. 

Snotlout pulled himself out of the hole. He looked down at Hiccup, who was already holding his arms up, and _just for a second_ , Snotlout thought of leaving him there. Somehow, he knew it was what his father would have done. 

But then the moment passed, and he knelt at the edge of the hole, pulling Hiccup smoothly up. They dusted themselves off, and looked around. It was truly night now, though the moon gave enough light to see by. The boys looked at each other. Hiccup rubbed the place where his neck met his shoulder, where Snotlout saw a boot-shaped bruise already beginning to form. Snotlout told himself he didn't care. 

"Which way do we go?" They asked each other at the same time. 

"You don't know which way to go?" 

"Don't you?" 

"I don't know, I was following _you_!" 

Eventually, Snotlout helped Hiccup climb a tree so they could see the stars. They guessed Burk was south-ish, so they walked away from the brightest star they could find. The villagers eventually found them walking around in circles a few hundred meters from town. As soon as it had become dark and the two boys were missing, Stoick had organized search parties. Everyone was so relieved to find them that there was no talk of whose fault it was. 

But as soon as they were alone, Spitelout, Snotlout's father, congratulated him. If he couldn't get appointed as the official chief, he could rule from behind Hiccup by sucking up. But Snotlout wasn't listening. He was too busy thinking of how wrong he'd been, and what a great chief Hiccup would make someday. 


	2. Cloud Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was… nice.

Fishlegs knew a good thing when he saw it. He may not have had the perfect eyesight everyone else took for granted, but he when he saw something good, he tried to keep it if he could. 

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third was one of those things. Hiccup didn't laugh at his glasses; he tried to make a pair for himself so he could see the world better too. He was the only one who didn't assume there was something wrong with Fishlegs. 

Fishlegs wasn't a normal boy. He was allergic to reptiles, he couldn't swim… But Hiccup wasn't normal either, so it was okay. 

On days like this, Fishlegs felt lucky. He was on his way to the Haddock house, to ask if Hiccup could come out and play. Ever since Hiccup and Snotlout had been almost lost the other day, Hiccup had been spending a lot of time with the Jorgenson boy. Not that Fishlegs _disliked_ the boy. He was just… very _far_ from what Fishlegs was used to. Fishlegs was used to his quiet, funny, freckled friend. Snotlout was loud, he smelled funny, and he sometimes pushed Fishlegs when no one was looking. 

Fishlegs stood in front of Hiccup's door and knocked. Valhallarama opened the door, smiling down at him. 

"Why, hello Fishlegs! How nice of you to drop by! Hiccup's at the table." And she moved back to let him pass, bustling away to do something else. Fishlegs walked to the dining area by himself. He's been in Hiccup's house plenty of times, enough to know where most things were. But today, there was something new. Today, Snotlout was there. 

Fishlegs didn't know why that made him mad, but it did. He all but ran out the door, mumbling a goodbye to Hiccup's mom as he passed. And that would have been that, he'd have gone home and sulked, except Hiccup had seen him. 

"Fishlegs, wait!" He called. Fishlegs knew Hiccup could run way faster than he could, so he just stopped and waited. Hiccup caught up soon enough, Snotlout on his heels, looking like he hadn't run at all. 

"Fishlegs, this is Snotlout, my cousin. Snotlout, this is my friend Fishlegs." Hiccup said lamely. Even he could tell there was some kind of tension in the air. 

"We've met." Fishlegs said coldly. To be honest, Hiccup knew that. Burk wasn't really a very big tribe, and they all lived in the same area. 

"Well, hi." Snotlout said, not sounding like himself at all. Fishlegs thought there was something missing, but he couldn't tell what… 

"He wants to go fishing with us." Hiccup said, cutting across the moment of silence. Normally, Fishlegs would rather eat sea slugs than do anything with Snotlout the bully, and he thought Hiccup felt the same way. But if Hiccup was willing to try, and when he put it that way, 

"Fine," Fishlegs said grudgingly, pouting. They went to their respective houses and got their stuff before meeting at the village square. Then off they went. 

Fishlegs thought the day would be awful, with Snotlout trying to tell them what to do and pushing them around, but he was surprisingly nice. And what's more, he seemed more nervous than Fishlegs himself was. Fishlegs knew quite a bit about being nervous, so he could tell. 

They spent the day at the inland lake beside Raven's Peak, a spot Hiccup had discovered a few months ago. The two of them always went there to hang out, but it seemed like that was the first time Snotlout had seen it. Fishlegs quite enjoyed showing him the different types of bugs and trees that lived there, and he was surprised that Snotlout paid as much attention as he did (which still wasn't a lot, honestly). 

Hiccup and Fishlegs both laughed at him when he wouldn't put the worms on his own hook because it felt gross, he said, and the two of them enjoyed learning how to climb trees properly (Snotlout told them they'd been doing it wrong all these years, which was a load of hogwash, but it _was_ easier to climb his was so they stuck with it), and when they were tired, they took a dip in the lake, yelling at how cold it was. 

When they laid down on a large flat rock to dry off in the Sun's last rays, they pointed up at the clouds, making fanciful shapes and marveling at their colors. It was then that Fishlegs decided he wasn't really mad at Hiccup anymore. 

Hiccup was his friend. And now, it seemed, Snotlout would be too. Fishlegs found he didn't mind. 

Because having friends… it was nice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of short, but I wanted to post something tonight because of the guilt. Yeah… not my best work, I'll be the first to admit.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and I'd appreciate feedback! I may also accept prompts from time to time, so send them and I'll think about it.


End file.
